He Has the Right to Know
by shyesplease
Summary: Sequel to Matchmakin' Ain't Easy! Jake asks Morgan a question. A question she really doesn't want to answer. Will she do ANYTHING to keep her secret? Desclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: What did you do?

_**A/N: Okay this is the sequel of Matchmakin' Ain't Easy! Which was the sequel of the Other Me. This will mainly be in Morgan's POV.**_

**He Has the Right to Know**

**Chapter 1**

**What did you do?**

Morgan's POV

I walked downstairs to find Oliver and Miley on the couch, watching TV together. They were all cuddled up. They were a very cute couple.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked my sister.

"He went to the beach with Lilly." Miley replied still not taking her eyes off the TV.

A month later, Miley was still with Oliver, Jackson was still with Lilly and I was still with Jake.

Everything is going great. We're all happy and healthy.

It was just another Saturday and I had a date with Jake.

While waiting for that Zombie Slayer, I decided to join the love birds, in watching TV.

Not long after there was a knock on the door; it was Jake!

"Hey Jake!" I greeted.

"Hey Mor! Ready?"

"Yup." I replied, and we were on our way to the beach.

We stopped at Rico's to get some food and drinks. Then we went over to the ocean to have a picnic.

After we ate, we just gazed out at the ocean. There was a silence, and suddenly I was becoming uncomfortable.

Jake turned to me and asked, "Remember last month with the whole Miley/Oliver, and Lilly/Jackson situation?"

"What? That fact that we got them together?" I asked to be clear. He nodded.

"What about it?" I asked him.

"What was you motive for it?" Jake asked.

"What I can't try to get my brother and sister together with people they obviously liked?" I said trying to be offended. I didn't want Jake knowing I tried to take over my sister's life, and almost killing Oliver and Lilly in the process.

"You can, but there has to be a better reason."

"Well…I did kinda do something last summer, but it wasn't that important." I said waving it off, like no big deal even though it was the COMPLETE opposite of that.

"What did you do?" He asked with a smile.

"Long Story!" I said trying to get away from the topic.

"I've got time."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"2:30, Why?" He asked confused.

"I've gotta go! Bye Jake!!" I kissed him goodbye and dashed home to find…

**_A/N: what does Morgan see? And what is she going to about Jake wanting to know what she did last summer? Lol! Should I even continue?!?!? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews will get a new chapter:D_**


	2. Chapter 2: He Has the Right to Know

**He Has the Right to Know**

**Chapter 2**

**He Has the Right to Know**

"I've gotta go! Bye Jake!!" I kissed him goodbye and dashed home to find… that my living room had turned into a make out room! Oliver and Miley were making out, and Jackson and Lilly too.

Well at least Miley and Lilly are here. I shielded my eyes. "Please! Stop, before I go blind." I shouted in a dramatic voice.

The quickly separated once they heard my voice. "What's up Mor?" Miley asked.

I quickly grabbed a hand of Lilly and Miley and dragged them upstairs to my room.

I shut the door then locked it, "Wait you're not gonna kill us, right?" Lilly asked scared.

"Noooo! II just need to talk to you guys and I don't want anyone coming in."

Lilly's face relieved, I can't blame her, I once did tie her up in a forest. But let's put that in the past.

"You know how me and Jake got you guys together with Oliver and Jackson." I asked them and they nodded their heads.

"Well me and Jake were on our date and he asked me why I wanted to get you guys together so badly. So, I told him I did something over the summer and it was kinda trying make up for it. Then he asked me what I did! I said it was a long story, but he wants to know. I know that won't be the last time he asks me! What should I do??"

"Well you could tell him…" Miley said quietly.

"But if I do, he'll think I'm some crazy, lunatic killer who tries to take over their sister's life. Plus if I were to tell him, I might have to tell him you're secret."

"Well I think we should tell him because he has the right to know about you. I know he cares about you Mor, and if to tell him about you means telling him about me then I'm fine with it. Plus I can trust Jake with my secret." Miley said.

"I think Miley's right, I mean you can't ignore him and hope this blows away." Lilly stated.

"You know…that's what I'll do! I'll ignore him, thanks Lilly!" I exclaimed.

Miley gave Lilly a dirty glare then said, "Great going!"

"Sorry!" Lilly apologized.

I opened my door and went downstairs. Oliver and Jackson were watching TV and talking. I took a seat on the chair and joined. A minute later Miley and Lilly came down and sat next to their boyfriends.

Then there was a knock on the door. I got up since it looked like nobody wanted to get up. I opened the door to find Jake. I panicked then shut the door quickly, also locking it.

Jackson turned to me and asked, "Who was that?"

"Jake, if he comes, I'm not here, if he calls, I'm not here, understand? Okay I'll be upstairs."

Then I ran upstairs to my room and blast the music on. My cell started ringing, and it was Jake. Should I answer it? It was kinda harsh to him a few minutes ago.

I decided to pick it up. "Hello, Jake, yea I'm sorry about the door and all, but I can't talk to you, bye!" I said in a rush, and then hung up.

He immediately called back. He tried calling me for the next hour, but I didn't dare to pick up.

Ignoring Jake Ryan was going to be harder than I thought.

_**A/N: So how was this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews will get a new chapter:D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Untitled

_**A/N: Heyyy! Mid-Terms are over!!! YAY!!! Lol!**_

**He Has the Right to Know**

**Chapter 3**

**Untitled**

I went on the computer and that was a stupid move cause guess who was on there? I'll give you time to guess……Did you guess Jake? If you did, ding ding ding! We have a winner!

Immediately he IMed me.

ZombieSlayer123: Hey Morgan, whats going on with you lately?

xxMorMorxx: Nothing is going on

ZombieSlayer123: Well I'm just worried about you

xxMorMorxx: Well there is nothing to be worried about

ZombieSlayer123: r u sure??? I mean I asked you about that thing about summer and you haven't been the same since

xxMorMorxx signed off

He was being nice, and he's just concerned, but I can't tell him! It will ruin everything! I just know it!

Tears were escaping from my eyes. I could just picture what would happen. I would tell him, he'd look at me in disgust or something then dump me. I can't lose Jake, I love him too much.

I was still crying, but they were light.

Why did I have to go psycho? Why?? Someone tell me! For that one week, I felt so NOT me! It was like an evil spirit took over me. But anyway, what's done is done, and I can't erase the past no matter how much I want it to be done.

The next morning I woke up happily but then remembered the whole thing about Jake and then a frown was plastered on my face.

I didn't want to ignore Jake, but he brought up the summer not once but twice and he was going to ask again. Until he gets the hint that I don't wanna talk about it, he'll have to live without me for awhile. Which will break my heart more than anything else, but if he finds out it will hurt more probably.

I decided to wander around the house, since I had nothing better to do. Sure I could go to the beach with the two happy couples, but there is a good chance I'll run into Jake.

Maybe I talk to Jake and if he doesn't talk about the summer then we'll go back to normal, and if he does then I guess I'll have to keep ignoring him.

I dialed his phone number in my cell and he quickly answered.

"Morgan!" he excitedly answered

"Jake!" I said copying him.

"So, whats up?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd give you a call, and we could…talk."

"About what?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, it's just I'm bored and have nothing to do."

"Well I can cure boredom!" Jake replied.

We talked for a good hour about random things about school, his new season coming up, and other things. It was going great.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what you did this past summer?"

"You just know how to kill a convo don't you Jake!" I said in anger and hung up on him.

My dad had just entered the room and gave me and confused look.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Jake." I replied still angry with him.

"Why are you mad?"

"Because he keeps I told him that I did something 'bad' over the summer and he won't stop asking me what it is! I think he should of gotten a hint that I don't want to talk about it!" I told my dad.

"Well, he has the-" He started.

"I know, I know, He has the right to know! He's my boyfriend and I really like him, and I can't keep it from him forever, I know." I interrupted my father.

"Listen Kido, I've seen the way he looks at you; I know he really likes you. If he lets this come between you, then you are better off without him. The people you actually were horrible to, have come to forgive you a bit. You should tell him; the sooner, the better," Then he left.

There was a knock on the door; I looked to see who it was. Big surprise here; JAKE!

He saw me through the window. "Morgan is that you?" I heard him yell.

I quickly bolted upstairs, passing my dad. "Jake's at the door; don't let him in!"

I quickly opened my window that gave me a good view of the front door. He was still standing there.

Miley and Oliver were coming back now and Jake saw them.

"Hey Miley, is Morgan home?" he asked.

Miley clearly knew I was home but she answered, "Umm, I'm not sure, I think she went somewhere."

"O alright, well I'll just wait here." Then he sat near the door and just sat there as Miley and Oliver passed them to come inside.

I could hear Miley and Oliver's footsteps making their way to my bedroom.

"You really should tell him and like soon!" Miley said entering my room, with Oliver following her.

"If I do, he might break up with me, I don't want that Miley!"

"I bet he wouldn't care, its not like you're weird like that now."

I turned to Oliver, "Oliver, what if you were dating Miley and she suddenly said, 'Last summer, I tried to take over my twin sister's life, and in the process almost took her best friends down with her' would you break up with her or no. Be honest, you know what I can do to you." I said threatening so he would answer truthfully.

Oliver gulped and Miley was sending him a glare that said 'you better answer right'

"Truthfully, it would depend. I love Miley and as long as I can trust her and I know she isn't crazy now, I'm fine. It all depends on how much he actually likes you Morgan."

"Awww, I love you too Ollie!" Then she gave Oliver a big hug and gave him a peck on the lips.

I rolled my eyes at the site. Anyway, I guess what Oliver said is right. It all depends on how much he likes me. Who knew Oliver could be right?

Maybe I should tell him. I'm still debating it, and it doesn't look like I'll be finding out what I'm doing in a while.


	4. AN

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, but school is a pain. I am loosing much inspiration for this story, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. I had a clear idea of the ending, but I just don't know how to get there. I kinda have writer's block I guess you could say, but anyway as of right now I guess it's on Hiatus, until I know what to do with this story, whether to continure or delete it! **_

_**Iheartdisney128---Ashley :D**_


	5. Chapter 4: Jake

_**A/N: So I'm not deleting the story YAY!! But I might not update so frequently:( PLEASE R&R:D**_

**He Has the Right to Know**

**Chapter 4**

**Jake…**

It was now 7 at night and Jake was still sitting outside my house on the porch.

"When will he go home?" I asked myself out loud.

He looked so cute sitting there, just waiting for me. I felt bad…but I had to send him the message that I wasn't going to talk to him until he stopped asking me about my past.

I walked over to my bed and lied down, starting to think. Then I guess I dozed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jake, do you really want to know what I did last summer?"

"Yea, Mor, I really want to know." He replied sincerely.

I took a deep breathe, "Well, last summer…I-I…umm…tried to take over…ummm…Miley's…life, by getting rid of her…"

Jake's concerned look turned into wide-eyed, scared look.

"Get…away from me!" He said walking away.

"No Jake, let me explain!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Jake!"

"I said leave me alone FREAK!" and he stormed off.

"Jake…" I said as I started crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have been screaming the whole Jake thing in my sleep out loud, because I suddenly felt myself in a familiar embrace.

I opened my eyes slowly to see a pair of gorgeous green eyes looking intently at me with great concern. It took me another second just to comprehend those eyes belonged to Jake Ryan.

I quickly bolted out of his embrace, leaving him dumbfounded.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

Jake pointed to the window, which was open. "I heard you scream my name in help, so I climbed up to your window and came in." He stated.

Awww, how sweet. Stay tough Morgan!

"Well thanks, what were you doing here anyway, it's…" Morgan then glanced at her clock, "MIDNIGHT!"

"I wanted to see you so I stayed out there, I must have dozed off down there waiting, and when I heard you scream my name it woke me up."

"Well, just go home Jake, it's late."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Jake, bye." I said pushing him to the window

"No…kiss…" He said with a pout.

No matter how tough I wanted to be, I couldn't he was just too darn cute for me not to smile. I quickly went over to him and gave him a quick peck.

"Now goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Morgan." And he stepped out of my room and climbed down the house, and made his way home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at school Jake came up to me. "So, what happen last night? Why were you screaming my name?"

"I just had a nightmare okay?" I said shutting my locker. I started to walk away, but he followed.

"What was it about?" he asked, I was afraid he would ask that.

"Umm, well you broke up with me." I said which was the truth, but I'm not telling him why the dream Jake did break up with the dream me.

"Well I would never break up with you Morgan, so don't worry about it." I just wish if he ever found out he would remain to the words he just spoke.

"So, why did I break up with you in your dream?" Urghh, he just had to ask!

"You know, I forget, I gotta go!" and I ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I once again avoided Jake the whole day. I got home and Miley followed me to my room.

"You have to tell Jake!"

"Why!"

"Guess what he asked me today?"

"What?"

"He asked me if you still liked him, and if you wanted to break up with him."

"Why would he think that?" I asked shocked.

"Umm, let's see…you run away from him at school, you barely talk to him anymore, and you just avoid him period."

I nodded seeing what I had been doing.

"But I don't want to tell him what I did."

"How bout you tell him flat out that you're not ready to tell him, and that when you are ready you will tell him." Miley stated.

That idea could just work! I ran over to Miley and hugged her. "Great idea sis, I LOVE YOU!!" and I ran to go to the beach where I was assuming Jake would be.

Surprisingly I didn't have to go far to find Jake, since once I opened the front door he was sitting on my porch just like yesterday.

"Morgan." He said getting up.

"Jake, can I say something."

"Sure." He said, and I could hear fear in his voice.

"You know that you wanted to know what I did over last summer, well I just don't think I'm ready to tell you yet. It's really a fragile issue so, please understand that I can't just tell you."

"So you don't trust me with your secret or something?"

"No, no it's not that, it's just hard for me to say…and…"

"Face it Morgan, you'll never tell me. Is this the reason why you've been hiding from me, because I've been asking you of your past?"

I slowly nodded.

"I need to think, bye." He said with a rudely attitude but he was probably just pissed.

"Jake…what does this mean for us?" I asked.

"It means I think we should take a break, and when you're ready to tell your boyfriend about yourself then give me a call, bye!"

I sat down where he was moments ago crying. What I feared of happening happened and I didn't even tell him anything.

_**A/N: Okay, so there is going to be like 1 or 2 more chapters or this, and the next chapter is gonna be interesting. So PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews and I'll update:D**_


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving

**He Has the Right to Know**

**Chapter 5**

**Leaving**

Morgan's POV

I sat there, small tears escaping my eyes as Jake's words rang in my head.

I needed to get away! Away from Jake, and anyone who knew my secret. I had to leave Malibu all together!

I shot up from my position from the porch and ran all the way to my room slamming it shut, and then locking it. I took a suitcase from under my bed and plopped it on my bed as I made my way towards my dresser.

Knock, Knock… "Morgan, are you alright in there?" I heard Miley yell from the other side of my door.

"Great," I choked out shoving as much clothes I could in my suitcase.

"Well I'm going down to the beach with Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson…wanna join?"

"No, I'm fine…actually I have a date with…Jake soon, so I'm getting ready." I lied, and few more tears fell from my eyes and on to the clothes I was packing.

"Oh, then I guess things well…then alright, have fun…bye!" And I heard her footsteps leave.

I packed some other things and creped out of my room and into Miley's. I placed my suitcase on her bed as I began searching for the credit card my dad have given her, since my was being kept captive by my dad after spending a bit too much.

I opened a purse she had at her desk and inside a small wallet I found it. I placed in my front pant pocket and exited her room and downstairs.

I sat down on the porch and called for a taxi. In about 10 minutes one arrived, and I threw my bollongings next to me in the back seat. I looked up a man maybe in his mid-forties, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"Where to?" He asked in a deep voice, scruffy voice.

"The Airport," I answered, and turned off our street and went in the direction of the Airport.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV

Lilly, Jackson, Oliver and I were at the beach just relaxing, and enjoying the ocean breeze. I had head lying down on Oliver chest as he stroked my hair. Lilly was just leaning on Jackson's shoulder, and his arm was around her.

"Is Morgan ever going to tell Jake what happen last summer?" Lilly asked me.

"I don't know, she hates talking about it, and I know she wishes she never went all psycho, and I can see why she doesn't want to tell Jake, I mean if it was me I would be scared to." I said. Lilly nodded agreeing with me.

"I guess it is kinda hard admitting to a person when you've done something so tragic." Lilly said.

"I mean it's not like she killed us, she just tried to get us out of the way! She pushed me and Miley off that little cliff and tied you up in the woods. I mean if her senses didn't kick and she left us there, sure we would've died, but she came back for us." Oliver said now coming into the conversation.

I looked at my boyfriend, "Well, she did come back, and her parents did die, which came to the conclusion she wasn't exactly sane when she was doing all of this…and we've all grown to forgive her partially."

"Wow…" I heard a faint whisper behind me. I lifted my head off of Oliver, and turned my head in back of me, to see Jake with shock running through his whole body.

"Jake…" I said and now Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson also turned back. Did he hear us? If he did, would he still love Morgan after this?

"Morgan…last summer…that…Oliver…you…cliff…Lilly…woods?" He stuttered before passing out.

_**A/N: I updated!! Lol! Sorry to the people who like this story, but this isn't my favorite story, but I'll try to update the last chapter soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews or more please:D**_


End file.
